Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: Apocalocke
by Tannivvy
Summary: Groudon woke up a few years ago from it's deep sleep only to call upon an immense drought. Some say it wasn't even Groudon but something else, something more powerful since the drought turned whole Hoenn into a gigantic desert. Most inhabitants have fled their old homes, and only some stayed in Hoenn. Manel, 16 years old, is one of them.


Note: I updated the whole story. I just wasn't happy with the story from Manel's POV, so now it's 3rd person.

Hope you enjoy it! And still: English is not my mother language! I'll try my best tho.

/

Groudon, at least we believe it was Groudon, woke up a couple of years ago - 13 to be exact.

Hoenn was a greener place until that beast decided to wake from it's slumber and call upon a massive drought.

I don't remember much, except that I was visiting the botanical garden of Oldale Town, I remember seeing dozens of different flowers and Pokémon.

And then I remember a loud roar, bright sun light and sweltering heat.

Our world has changed this day, the once so tropical island was now a deserted wasteland covered in billions and billions grains of sand.

Lots of people have fled their old home and only few have stayed, we live in nomadic groups, always searching for water, food and other resources.

My name is Manel, I am sixteen years old and belong to the nomadic group called Littleroot.

"Caamee!" A red Pokémon called out, pulling the cart with all of it's power. "Don't overdo yourself, Grace!" A female voice called out, accompanied by a chirping noise.

The Camerupt turned its head and nodded, but continued to pull the cart with all of its power.

A brunette sat in the cart, she was wearing light brown shirts and a white shirt, googles were strapped around her head as protection against sandstorms.

"Look, Tiny." The brunette said and pointed at something in the distance. "There's Littleroot. We're almost there." Tiny chirped in response. The Torchic looked up at the bright sun and closed it's eyes, a smile traveling across his beak, he seemed to enjoy the sweltering heat.

Grace pulled the cart with all of her power once more before she stopped in front of a large tent, before slumping down and letting out a loud huff. Immediately some people ran over to her and checked if she was alright.

"I told her not to overdo herself, but Grace won't listen." Manel said before patting the Camerupt's head. "She's a good but also naughty girl after all." She said with a grin on her thin lips.

Littleroot was one of the smaller bases of the Hoenn Desert, only housing a handful of people. The smallest base in the Hoenn Desert was Oldale, even though it had better medical equipment and was linked with the market caravans.

Manel and her mother were two of the few occupants, the others were the infamous Professor Birch, his wife and son and some more people who sometimes helped Manel and her mother or the professor.

"C'mon Tiny, mother awaits us." Manel said indicating to the Torchic with a movement that it's supposed to follow her, of course it obeyed its trainer.

It was a little cooler inside the tent, Manel's mother was sewing some new clothes for the Littleroot base, a kettle cooked on a nearby fire.

"Hey Mom." She card out before hugging the elder woman.

"Hello, sweetheart." Her mother replied, rubbing her back affectionally. "How was your trip?"

Manel let out a sigh. "Long and tiring. But we made it - and we found these." She said, holding up a glass bottle with a transparent liquid inside.

"Potions..." Her mother said in awe, covering her mouth. "How many?!"

"Ten." Manel replied proudly, her Torchic ruffling its chest feathers in response and letting out a single chirp. "We don't know who or what put them there, but we don't suspect it being a Linoone or Zigzagoon Gang, it was put away way too neatly." She said while her mother inspected the glass bottle.

"It has barely any scratches on it - they're fully functional... good job, honey! Oh yes, your dad visited earlier, he brought you a new bag for your journey." Caroline said before giving her daughter the glass bottles back.

"Cool, I'll tell dad thanks later." Manel said before walking over to her part of the tent, taking a look at the new bag:

It really looked new, even though it was probably a few years old, it was jet black and had the silhouette of a running Pyroar on it. Manel stripped it on before she walked over to her mother again.

"Honey, is this the Petalburg caravan? Get the binoculars!" Her mother said, Manel picked them up and looked handed them to her mom.

"Yeah, it's them. But they're too far away. Maybe dad was with them."

"Aww, Shuckle." Manel replied, pouting a little. "Seems like we missed him."

"Oh yes, Professor Birch searched for you. He plans on testing you before allowing you to leave on your journey." Her mother mentioned before putting the binoculars away.

"Again?" Asked Manel. "I already beat Brendan and Maxime a dozen times..." She said, groaning as she saw the way her mother looked at her. "No excuses, young lady. Now go out there and do what Professoe Birch tells you to do. And if he tells you to battle Brendan then you're going to battle Brendan." Her mother said strictly, pointing at the exit of the tent.

Manel and a Tiny left the tent and both looked up at the sky.

It was yet another cloudless day and Manel didn't except it to rain soon,

It was impressive was one single roar of a Pokémon can cause, most Pokémon went extinct just a year after, mainly fire, rock, ground, electric and normal types have been known to survive in the wild.

Tiny pecked her shoe to wake her from her daydream and to prevent yet another depressive episode, Manel's been depressed since her very first Pokémon died to a wild and rabid Poochyena.

Leaving that thought behind she made her way to Professor Birch and his son.

/

"Hey, Professor." Manel said, waving. "Hm? Oh Manel. You're a little late, aren't you?" Professor Birch asked, not looking up from the strange device that stood in the middle of the desert - it was probably measuring something.

"Yeah..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, Prof."

She paused. "Anyway. What do you want me to do this time?" Manel asked, eyeing Brendan and waving to him.

"I want you to defeat Brendan, with Tiny. Since Trevor is no longer with us..."

"No." She answered firmly. "I'm not using Tiny against Maxime. He has a type disadvantage and you know it. Trevor had at least an advantage." She stated.

Professor Birch just sighed. "Yes, I know. But I need to know it you are ready to face stronger enemies. So, please. Battle Brendan. It's just a friendly battle, nothing serious."

Manel pouted and bit her lower lip, in the end she nodded. "Alright."

Brendan threw Maxime's Pokéball, the red beam making a small quadruped, blue Pokémon with two fins appear. "Mud! Kip!" Maxime said as it laid it's eyes on Tiny who hid behind his trainer's legs.

Manel clenched her fist as she saw the way Maxime looked at Tiny.

"Tiny. Finish this and use Ember." She ordered.

The Torchic nodded before dashing towards the enemy Mudkip...

/

"So did you defeat Brendan and Maxime?" Caroline asked as she prepared dinner.

"Yes. We did it..." Manel spoke in a monotone voice.

"Dear what's going on?" Her mother asked in a worried tone.

"Professor Birch had to remind me of Trevor." She answered not looking up from the ground, constantly staring at it.

"Honey, you need to forget him..." Her mother spoke softly, causing Manel to jump. "Not you too!" She said loudly, pointing at her.

Caroline put a hand on her hip. "Manel sit down!" She stated in a harsh tone, causing her daughter to flinch slightly and sit down.

"Yes. Trevor is dead. I know that you miss him, but now you have Tiny by your side. You and Tiny can do anything! And please, stop wailing after what is long dead - continue to pray to Arceus for him in your heart, but don't let it overwhelm you, alright sweetie?" Her mother asked while she finished the food for tomorrow.

"And now go to bed, tomorrow is a big day for you."

"Alright mom..." Manel said quietly, hugging Tiny.

"Goodnight, Manel."

"Night."

/

The ending seems a little rushed as usual. I am sorry.

Pokémon obtained: Tiny the Torchic, Careful Nature, Sickly Survivor

Items obtained: Potions (x11)


End file.
